stuck in my head
by Blazingfyres
Summary: In which Houtarou makes music with boredom. One shot - sequel for "to see your world". houtarou&chitanda.


**Theme: Soundly**

**Timeline: During the school festival, when Houtarou's being a dumbass and sitting alone in the club room while Chitanda's being the lost puppy that retrieves all of the crap.**

**A/N: So I got some comments to keep writing. And I really like these two. And I thought it would be cool to see Houtarou's brain unknowingly consumed by ChitandaChitandaChitanda. So yeah. Chitanda Houtarou, if you like.**** The picture was one I found in my computer. If anyone knows the artist, do tell me so that I can give him/her credit. Fluff attack!**

**~Blaze**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That was the sound of his nails hitting the table in a rhythm as Houtarou rocked back and forth in his seat, his elbows resting on the copies of Hyouka that sat on the table before him. He had his head tucked in his hands, his cheek resting against the warm palms, his green eyes dull and void of light. He was tired. Chaotic. And bored. So, so bored, bored enough to deal with Chitanda for the next fifty hours.

Well, sort of.

_Tap. Shuffle. Tap. Tap._

He looked out the window, hearing cheers and laughs and squeals of delight, as if he was back in kindergarten instead of living in present day high school. One of those voices were probably Chitanda. He had never really heard her laugh before. What would it be like? Bells, maybe? Wind chimes in a fall breeze? Or the sweet golden calling of silence? It was really an open book of possibilities, an infinite realm of melodies. Maybe he should try that sometime. Making her laugh, that is.

Naa. Too much energy.

_Taptaptaptap._

Houtarou stretched, cracking his neck and leaning back in his seat, rocking much more vigorously now. He remembered suddenly that he still had some algebra worksheets that he had to finish. They were due next week, and since he was just wasting his time in here, he may as well do it.

_Shift. Tap tap._

Maybe Chitanda had it done already. He knew hers was inside the satchel behind the bookshelf, the deep blue color of the school instated bag contrasting with the white walls of the bleak club room. He could probably just take hers and copy it. Less energy wasted on academics that way. He never enjoyed work. Chitanda always seemed the opposite, going through great lengths to get everything done, even things that didn't concern her. Maybe it was he curiosity? Who knows.

_Tap. Tap. Shift. Sigh._

Huh. He was sure his sister had told him it was going to rain today. Clear skies floated above, just as lazy as he was. He was thinking about going outside himself, walking around and enjoying the sun. But he had this stupid shift to fill. He'd hate to disappoint her, since this whole thing meant so much to her.

To Chitanda.

_Tap._

Chitanda this, Chitanda that... He wondered what she was doing right now. Double timing six flights of stairs? Stumbling through a hallway with boxes piled as high as him? Dancing to some indi music band in the cafeteria, playing cards? He knew there was a fortune telling group with actual tarot cards. Maybe she was with other girls, talking to other people...

_Tap tap. Shift. Scritchscritchscritch._

He scratched his head, running his fingers through his hair carelessly. It had been getting rather long. Maybe he should cut it shorter. Or maybe all of it. Who would care? Chitanda probably would. Since when did she matter, though?

_Taptaptaptaptap. Scritch._

He'll just leave it alone. No point in thinking about it.

_Tap. Tap._

Maybe he should leave. It wasn't like anyone was coming. And it wasn't like he would be expecting anyone to walk in, anyway. Maybe the others would come check in. Chitanda would probably rush back for her bag.

_Scritch. Slide. Step._

Naa. He'd stay. He'll try sleeping a bit. He wanted a recharge, anyway. Boredom was making him weird. And so was she, like a plague he couldn't ward off. (Comparing her to a disease seemed like a condradiction to her purity, but whatever.)

_Slide. Click. Tap tap. Scritch._

He put his head down and passed out.

* * *

When Houtarou opened his eyes again, the sky had been painted orange. Just how long was he asleep? Weird. Yawning, he raised his head off the table -

And saw a quietly snoring Chitanda, sleeping peacefully right beside him, her breathing steady and her eyelids fluttering, her hand barely grazing his, just barely - and suddenly he was seeing black black black and remnants of nebulas and planets and suns and moons and _her_, as if everything revolved around her, and her sleeping and breathing and being _real_ was so so so unworldly and Houtarou jumped back in his seat just a bit -

\- just a bit too much.

Thud. Clack. Snap. _Ooowwww_ -

"Oreki-san?!"

Chitanda's violet eyes were on him, glowing like solar systems and galaxies, and he blinked back, his own filled to the brim with surprise and... And something else that made him feel warm and tingly and - feeling took too much effort, so he stopped, instead choosing to gawk at her with an open mouth.

There was a silence before her eyes filled with mirth - overflowing with it, actually. She was probably filling his eyes in the process. And then Chitanda burst into a fit of giggles, and once she started, she couldn't stop.

She sounded like golden silence, whispering promises and sunshine in his ears.

_"I was wondering... If you'd like to see the stars with me."_


End file.
